The Hunter
by kaidia151
Summary: Vampires, Vampire Hunters, Lupin. Need I say more?
1. The Hunt

*Authors Note* This is just an idea that came to me randomly and is also the first piece of writing I've ever posted. I'm nervous about putting my work out to be read so please send some feedback and let me know what you think. By the way, this story has writen itself with my only active contribution being the work it's taking to type it all out and post it. For those who are wondering when Harry actually makes an appearance, just get to chapter four. Just please remember this story isn't about Harry. It's about Lupin.

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters therein.

**Chapter One - The Hunt**

The cemetery was empty and peaceful at this time of the night. Just as it should always be, thought the lone cloaked figure entering the gates. It was a large cemetery as far as cemeteries for small towns such as this went but the figure didn't mind. It just meant that there was a larger chance for confrontation. As the figure passed each row of graves it checked each direction counting how many were newly dug. When it reached the approximate middle it stopped and sat on a stone bench and started waiting and watching. Two hours later the figure was still sitting vigilantly on the bench but nothing had happened. There had been no sound, no movement among the graves save for the occasional small animal or owl out looking for food or safety depending. Though the person had shown no signs of motion themselves they seemed to realize dawn was only a few hours away as they sighed slightly and lay back on the bench.

"A whole night wasted here. I had been sure this had been no ordinary plague." The figure muttered to itself as it gazed up at the stars.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes behind the fence to the right of the bench and the figure went motionless, not even daring to breathe. The rustling grew closer and a thousand thoughts ran through the hunters head. Was this what they'd been waiting for? Was this the thing that had caused so many deaths? It had to be something, it was much too large for an animal. Slowly the figure's head turned to face the fence and once again became motionless.

Now the branches could be seen moving. It was close whatever it was and as far as visibility was concerned the hunter was thankful of having chosen to lay down. Eyes appeared in the leafs and scanned the cemetery slowly just as the hunter had upon arriving earlier the day before. Finally the creatures eyes locked on the hunters and they stared at each other for a long moment. The eyes in the bushes shifted as though the creature had tilted it's head in confusion.

The hunters patience was growing thin. While laying flat on the bench had provided enough cover to lure the creature in far enough to be seen, it also prevented the hunter from attacking. Being forced to hope that the creature was foolish enough to get closer didn't sit well. If it were smart it would simply turn and run and the hunter doubted whether it would be possible to track it through the thick undergrowth running along that side of the fence. The creature would be lost and it would cost the hunter another night in the cemetery hoping it hadn't vacated the town. And on top of the wasted time it would also cut into the hunters pay. This was definitely not a favorable situation though it was too late now to change it. Suddenly the eyes darted up to the top of the fence, back to the hunter still laying prone on the bench and then back to the top of the fence.

It seemed that the creature was debating entering the cemetery after all. Was dawn too close for it to risk having to find somewhere else to sleep? The hunter didn't dare check the sky to see how light it had become. Nothing that could jeopardize the hunters life could be allowed. The Order would rather a hunter lose the prey than to lose a hunter to the prey. Breath still held the hunter waited and prayed. The eyes had studied the top of the fence for some time now but suddenly they disappeared. The hunter still didn't move. There was no sound of retreat so the hunt was still on. Seconds that seemed to be years to the hunter passed before the creature suddenly jumped over the fence and into full view. It was huge, easily the largest creature the hunter had ever seen in person, and at nearly eight feet tall standing on it's back legs it was nearly three feet taller than the hunter. It was something new. It walked on both back legs for a bit and then lowered itself to all fours as it approached the hunters bench. Shaggy grey fur covered it's body and it was sniffing the air with a short wolfish snout.

Realization hit the hunter. A werewolf. Not what the hunter was trained to fight. And that didn't make much sense. The threat had been perceived as vampiric due to the way the victims seemed to wither and die in their sleep. But there wasn't time for the hunter to dwell too much on these facts as the beast was still advancing. When it was only a row away it stopped and sniffed the air again. This time it didn't seem to like what it smelled since it lowered it's front half as if to pounce, raised it's hackles in a growl, and the fur along it's spine stood on end.

The time for passiveness was over. The hunter rolled away from the werewolf and off the bench. As the hunter straightened up it pulled two small hand crossbows from under the cloak and fired at the creature. Unable to remember if the wood of the bolt would be able to weaken werewolves the way it did for vampires the hunter had gone against regulations and aimed to kill though it ended up not mattering as the wolf was quick enough to dodge both bolts easily. The sudden aggression from its chosen victim seemed to infuriate the beast and it launched itself at the person.

It was too fast! Or was it that the hunter was too slow? Either way the hunter was knocked to the ground and easily pinned under the beast's weight. Unable to reach any of the weaponry under the cloak the hunter did the only thing left, kicking and bucking, anything that could possibly dislodge the wolf. Nothing seemed to really be working, only angering it even further so the hunter concentrated on making the kicks and punches more accurate and started knocking it's legs out from under it. While it was true that this made the hunter an easier target to bite it kept the beast unstable and for the moment that seemed to be the right move. Every time the beast would start to lose balance it seemed to focus more on regaining it's footing than attacking.

As the hunter's foot connected for the fourth time with the monster's back right leg the hunter took a quick peek at the lightening sky. If the beast could just be held off until sunrise the hunter should be safe. It seemed the time had been misjudged before due to cloud cover because the sky was already a early morning blue. Sunrise had to be coming fast. But it was time that the hunter was short of at the moment. Already the creature seemed to be tiring of the game and seemed to be getting more and more determined to eat. The hunter gathered every last bit of energy and planted both feet into the werewolves stomach and kicked. The creature reared back and the hunter tried to scramble away intending to run only to turn headlong into a nearby gravestone. The hunter slumped to the ground stunned and still unable to go for the weapons concealed beneath the cloak. Hot breath on the neck indicated the end and, sure enough, only seconds later the hunter screamed as the sharp fangs of the wolf tore through cloak, armor, flesh. It was the last thing the hunter knew.


	2. The Awakening

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters therein.

**Chapter Two - The Awakening**

"Tell me she's alright! I swear if I ..."

"Calm down Remus. Panicking won't do any good. We've done everything we could. Now we just need to wait."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet!?"

"Probably because of the blow to the head. And besides, you've only been back for fifteen minutes. Molly? Could you bring us some tea?"

"Whiskey would probably be more appropriate don't you think, Dad?"

"Tea will be better because she'll need something to drink when she wakes."

"I don't know. I'd rather whiskey than tea waking up from a fight with a werewolf."

"So have you figured out what's up with all the weapons, Charlie?"

"My guess is that she's a Hunter. I've met a few in Romania. There's this... cult, for lack of a better term, who trains their members to go out and hunt vampires, werewolves, all sorts of creatures. I think she's one of them. Judging by the amount of ash she's carrying I'm going to make a further guess and say she's a vampire hunter."

"That would explain why she was in a cemetery in the middle of the night."

"But in the village?"

"Hunters are sent where there's a perceived threat. The increased death rate in the village lately probably caught their attention."

"Hey! I think she's waking up!"

"Are you sure Ginny?"

"Yes. I'd almost swear I saw her flinch."

The girl on the couch squeezed her eyes again against the sharp pain that shot through her head with every word Ginny said. For some reason the girl's voice was setting off the already pounding headache the hunter already had.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

It was the softer male voice the hunter had been listening to off and on again since being laid down. He was closer now and she struggled to open her eyes.

"I'll go get mom." Ginny whispered and even with her voice lowered it still caused pain.

"Can you let me know that you can hear me?" The soft voice asked.

The hunter tried again to open her eyes but the pain in her head wasn't allowing it. Talking was also out of the question. She felt she'd throw up if she opened her mouth. Instead she took stock of her body and found that her right arm was laying on her chest. She raised her right index finger.

"Alright. My name is Arthur Weasley. You've been brought to our home after being discovered in a cemetery in the nearby village. It seems you've taken a bad blow to the head. Do you feel sick? Raise your finger again if you do."

His voice was smooth and calming on her pounding head and she was grateful he was getting straight to business. She raised her index finger again.

"How do we know she isn't just twitching?" A younger male voice from somewhere above her.

She raised her middle finger in the direction of the voice.

"I guess that answers that!" Another male voice, almost a copy of the voice she'd just flipped off, said laughing.

"Boys! Enough. Fred, go get a pail. We need to sit her up if we can." Arthur said slightly annoyed.

She quickly tapped her middle finger on her chest wanting desperately to communicate that she absolutely didn't want to sit up just yet.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I got you back here as quickly as I could after..." Another male's voice. This one she also recognized. It was the one who'd carried her here from the cemetery. It was frantic and there was something about it... something that worried her... that confused her... but she just couldn't figure out what that was. He was interrupted by Arthur.

"Not now, Remus. All of that can be discussed after she's had a chance to recover."

"Here you go, Dad. Mom said she'd be in once the tea was done." Fred said handing a pail to Arthur.

Meanwhile the hunter was still trying to let Arthur know she didn't want to move though her efforts didn't seem to be getting her anywhere.

"We'd better hurry. Looks like she's getting impatient." The one who sounded like Fred said.

"Alright. Fred, George, I want you both behind the couch in case she starts to fall back. Charlie, Ron, take her sides once she's up. Charlie, help me sit her up."

The girl moaned miserably as she felt someone grasp her shoulders to lift her torso while another pair of hands took hold of her legs to swing them around. Within moments they'd lifted her into a sitting position and two more hands took her shoulders to keep her steady and the first pair moved to sweep her braid over her shoulder. If anyone was still kneeling in front of her they moved just in time to avoid being vomited on because the sound of bile and water splashing into a pail of some kind filled her ears only seconds after being leaned over it. After what seemed like an eternity her stomach was empty, the retching abated and she was carefully leaned back into the couch.

"Feel better?" One of the younger voices asked from beside her.

"My head." She moaned hoarsely as she put her hands to her eyes.

"Just give it a few moments. Do you think you can open your eyes?" Arthur asked calmly.

She moaned in protest but lowered her hands and slowly tried to open her eyes to allow them extra time to adjust to the light in the room.

"It's a little blurry but I can see." She told them once she'd adjusted.

"Are you dizzy?" Arthur asked.

He was a middle aged man and he was wearing a night robe and pajama bottoms of some soft looking light blue and white stripped material. His bright red hair was off set slightly by small barely noticeable patches of white but maybe that was just the way the light was shining on it. He looked trust worthy enough.

"A little but I'm fine. At least the nausea is gone." She told him as she took in the rest of her surroundings.

On either side of her were two more red haired boys one obviously older than the other and pacing behind Arthur and behind two comfortable looking chairs was a tall thin man with shaggy wild looking hair and mended clothes. He would glance at her every time he turned but didn't maintain eye contact very long. There were mud and grass stains on his clothes but he didn't seem to care. The room itself was small but what could be described as comfortable with a fireplace to one side and a pair of knitting needles flashing away as they mended a sock. The girl wondered briefly if they'd known she wasn't a Muggle before she'd awoken, if they had a good story ready in case she was, or had just forgotten about it.

"I'm sorry. Proper introductions." Arthur said with a small grin as her gaze settled back on the pacing man. "Again, I'm Arthur and these are my sons. Ron and Charlie," He indicated the two on either side of her. "And behind you are Fred, George and Bill. My daughter, Ginny, went to help her mother with tea for everyone."

"Who is he?" The girl asked nodding toward the pacing man who stopped and looked at her nervously.

"Remus Lupin. A very good friend of ours. He found you in the cemetery and brought you straight here. You seemed to have taken quite a beating and were laying unconscious behind a row of headstones. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was attacked." The girl said automatically as her gaze snapped back to Arthur.

"Do you remember what attacked you?" He waited for a response but seemed to decide on a different angle when she gave no sign of answering. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Everyone calls me Reiki."


	3. Reiki's Story

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters therein.

**Chapter Three - Reiki's Story**

"Reiki. That's a beautiful name." Arthur said warmly.

"So... Why do you carry so many weapons?" Ron asked when Reiki didn't respond.

"My weapons?!" Reiki asked shocked as she started patting herself down only to finally realize that her cloak and weapons had been removed.

"They're on the table. Relax." Charlie assured her as he shot Ron a withering look. "You're a Hunter, aren't you?" He asked as she sat up to check the table he'd indicated.

Reiki ignored him as she stood and clumsily stumbled to the table to check that every thing was still there. Once she was sure she leaned against the table with both hands and hung her head with relief.

"You know about the Hunters?" She asked quietly.

"I've met a few in Romania where I work. We've had to hire a couple over the years to hunt down some dragons we couldn't contain." Charlie explained.

She nodded slightly. Her head was pounding again and the trip to the table had made her sick again.

"I hunt vampires. I was sent to the village in the valley to check on a suspicious rash of seemingly unexplained deaths. Last night was my first night of investigation." Reiki said quietly as she thought back through the nights events.

"You need to sit." Arthur advised as she swayed visibly.

He helped her into one of the chairs and then joined his sons on the couch where she'd been sitting.

"What happened?" Bill asked perching himself on one of the arms of the couch.

"Who wants tea? Remus, I've got your cup all ready. I've added some whiskey to help you relax."

A plump red headed woman came bustling into the room carrying a tray loaded down with a tea pot, cups, small plates and cookies. She placed the tray on a second end table and immediately picked up one of the cups and handed it to Remus. When she turned to the rest of the room she spotted Reiki in the chair and beamed at her.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. We were starting to get worried. How do you like your tea?"

"Uh... sugar and cream. Thank you ... uh..."

"Call me Molly. Heaven knows everyone else does." Molly said pleasantly as she handed Reiki a cup.

"Thank you, Molly." Reiki said again uncomfortably. She wasn't used to hospitality.

"So what have I missed?" Molly asked as she added cookies to one of the plates and handed it to Reiki as well before sitting down in the other chair.

"Reiki was about to tell us what she remembered about last night." Arthur explained turning back to Reiki as though the interruption hadn't happened.

"I had already visited both graveyards when I arrived," Reiki started again uncertainly. "and had spent the first half of the night at the smaller one on the other side of the village. When I moved to the second I was starting to give up hope. Everything seemed to fit but I hadn't seen any signs of disturbance among the graves to indicate a vampire was in the area. I'd been in the cemetery for a few hours when I heard something moving in the undergrowth outside the fence. I watched the fence for sometime, wondering if it was the vampire returning to it's coffin." She paused to think for a moment, partially wondering how much to tell, partially wondering how much she actually remembered.

"Did you see what it was?" Arthur asked encouragingly.

"Alright, but understand that I'm only telling you because you live so near. I couldn't see it clearly at first. Just it's eyes glowing among the leafs. It stared at me for a while before it jumped the fence. At first I didn't even think it would, though at the time I still thought it was the vampire I was here to kill." She paused again thoughtfully.

"What was it?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"A werewolf. I'd never seen one in person before. I didn't expect it. No one had ever reported werewolf activity in the area so I didn't even have a reason to believe such a encounter was possible. I was laying on a bench and I didn't want to move in case the movement provoked it to attack. I'm not trained to handle werewolves but when it kept approaching I did the only thing I could. I rolled behind the bench and attacked. It was so fast. It dodged my crossbow bolts and launched itself at me. It knocked me to the ground and I remember struggling with it. Sunrise wasn't far away and I guess that's all that saved me from being killed. It seems like there was something else but... It's so hazy. I can't remember." Reiki explained as she put her hands to her still pounding head.

"Are you okay?"

Reiki glanced up to see who owned the voice that she recognized as the one she'd flipped off earlier and saw that it had come from one of the two younger boys who were still standing behind the couch. They looked almost identical.

"Yes. My head still hurts a little. That's all."

"I'll go see if we have something to help with that." Molly said as she stood and bustled out of the room.

She was gone before Reiki could object though her departure had drawn Reiki's attention to the young girl standing near the doorway. Like the rest of the family she had red hair and Reiki reasoned that this was the daughter, Ginny. Vaguely she wondered how many other children Arthur and Molly had.

"So what are you going to do now?" The second twin asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to report the werewolf attack and see what the Council is going to do about it. They may send a more experienced hunter to take care of both issues. Until then I will stay at my posts in the cemeteries and continue my investigation." Reiki said tasting the tea Molly had given her. It was good but she wasn't sure how it was going to settle on her stomach.

"But what about the werewolf? Aren't you worried about being attacked again?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

"No. Last night was the end of the full moon. It won't be an issue again until the next cycle."

There was a brief sense of relaxation in every face around her and she knew it had to be worrisome to know there was a werewolf running loose so nearby with so many children in the house but somehow she didn't quite think that was what their concerns were. In fact Remus still seemed very strung out. He hadn't resumed pacing as yet but he had been standing very still and seemed to be hanging onto her every word, watching her every movement. There was something familiar in his gaze but she hadn't a clue what it could be.

"Where are you staying while you're working?" Bill asked curiously.

"Where ever I can find. Part of being a Hunter is knowing how to be around, interact and blend in with Muggles but it also means knowing how to hide everything about yourself from them. I can't very well walk into an inn and buy a room for a few days and simply hope that no one comes in to clean. My weapons alone would be cause for alarm."

"So you're... what? Camping?" A twin asked confused.

"Only during the day. I spend my nights in the cemeteries. Which reminds me; What time is it? I need to get some sleep before tonight so that I'm ready for my watch." Reiki said before yawning.

"Almost nine. Why don't you stay here today? We'd feel better if we could keep an eye on you for a while longer after that blow to the head." Arthur suggested kindly. "We even have an owl you can use to send in your report."

Reiki considered it. She knew she should decline the offer but these were magical people after all and the Council did need to be notified immediately of the sighting and of her condition. She couldn't really see them being too upset with her for excepting the invitation considering everything that had happened and her resulting injury.

"Only if it wouldn't be an inconvenience." She said hesitantly.

"Not at all. You can sleep in Ginny's room. I'll go find you some parchment, a quill and some ink. Try to finish your tea. It may help you sleep." Arthur said pleasantly as he stood and left the room followed closely by Remus.

"So what's it like being a Hunter?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Not now Ron. Why don't you go clean up your room like Mom asked you to yesterday. Harry and Hermione are supposed to arrive later today, aren't they?" Bill asked changing the subject.

Reiki gave him a grateful look as she took another sip from her cup. Arthur came back a few moments later with what she needed for her letter and she quickly explained her situation in as much detail as she could remember, signed it and then sealed it with her own seal. Arthur gathered everything back up and promised to send the letter out straight away once he was sure she was settled in bed. With help from Arthur and Charlie, Reiki made it up the stairs and into bed. Bill had followed carrying her weapons and cloak and she soon found herself settled in quiet comfortably. Molly had brought her a potion for her headache and as soon as she was alone in the room, Reiki fell asleep.


	4. A Quiet Life At The Burrow?

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters therein.

**Chapter Four - A Quiet Life At The Burrow?**

Reiki woke at eight as usual that night refreshed but sore. It appeared that her encounter with the werewolf had left her with more lasting effects than just the headache and nausea. Luckily the potion Molly had given her before she'd gone to sleep had taken care of the headache completely and she felt more ravenous than sick. She would just have to deal with being sore tonight. It was going to be another long night in the cemeteries. She quickly armed herself and pulled her cloak on around herself. She hesitated as she passed the dresser and caught her reflection. The deep hood completely concealed her face and not for the first time she marveled at the effect this presented. Not many people dared look at her for long when dressed like this and many quickly made it their sole objective in life to completely forget they'd ever seen her. And that was the point. To keep from standing out in the Muggle world or at least be unidentifiable.

But these people had taken her in. Saved her from exposure by the Muggles in the village who would undoubtedly come to visit their newly dead and adorn the graves with flowers, and garlic for those few superstitious ones who believed the same as the Hunters that a vampire had killed their loved ones. They had given her potion, bed and hospitality, had cared for her injuries. So was it right to walk out of their home in such a distant manner? She slowly lowered the hood again and inspected her reflection. Somehow this didn't seem to be quite as rude to her while it still put across the message that she was leaving. If they tried to keep her from her duty she would simply raise the hood again and walk out. Simple. She turned to the door and left the room.

Downstairs she followed the sounds of talking and of dinner being prepared to a small kitchen and found Molly working industriously at the stove. Pots were stirring themselves, potatoes being peeled by a self propelled peeler, dirtied dishes washing, drying and stacking themselves and Molly herself was directing the stream of people coming in and out of the back door on what to take and when to take it. Everything was in such a state of constant motion and controlled chaos that Reiki was allowed to stand in the doorway for nearly three full minutes observing the scene before being spotted. A boy with black hair and glasses came into the kitchen and looked around for the next thing to be moved and spotted her lurking uncomfortably just outside the door way. The next thing she knew he'd drawn his wand, pointed it at her and was in the middle of shouting a spell. She instinctively drew her cloak tight around herself and turned.

The boys spell missed. The controlled chaos in the kitchen seemed to explode as Molly turned all her concentration on the new situation and Reiki heard the sounds of pots, pans, plates, glasses and silverware all smashing to the floor. She also suspected that Molly had turned most of her attention to the silverware moments before because a butcher knife was now planted in the wall inches from her nose.

"Harry, what...?"

"Someone was standing in the door! It looked like a Death Eater! They must have apperated." The boy said cutting Molly off.

"Molly!? Is everything alright?" Arthur asked running into the kitchen and across to his wife.

"Harry saw someone in the doorway." Molly said weakly.

"But who could have been..."

"It's me. Reiki." Reiki said still crouched where she'd taken refuge.

She heard Molly gasp slightly and Arthur sigh with relief.

"Are you alright? Where are you?" Arthur said after a moment where it sounded like he was trying to regain his composure.

"Tell the boy to lower his wand." Reiki said glancing back at the boy who still had his wand raised and seemed to be searching for her voice.

"Harry, It's fine. She's not here to hurt anyone." Molly said weakly to the boy who hesitated only once before putting his wand away again.

Once Reiki was sure the wand was away she loosened her grip on her cloak and turned to face the room again pulling the knife out of the wall as she did.

"I am so sorry, Reiki!" Molly gasped again as she realized how close the knife had come to stabbing her.

"It's fine Molly. Had it really been a Death Eater you might have gotten them." Reiki said handing the knife to her. "And you have very good reflexes." She added turning to the boy who'd tried to attack her. "You just need to hone your instincts. A Death Eater would have come, killed and gone again before you ever realized they were there. Not stood in a doorway with their wand tucked away."

Arthur gave a hollow laugh.

"Reiki, this young man is Harry Potter. Harry, this is the young woman we told you about when you arrived, Reiki."

Reiki considered Harry closely for a moment.

"Hmmm. Harry Potter. I've heard the stories about you." She paused for a moment as she recalled what she'd been told and considered everything she knew. "Your parents did the right thing, I think. There were no other options available. Nothing could have changed their situation." She concluded quietly.

"Wha...?"

"I wanted to thank you for everything you and your family have done for me today." Reiki said turning to Arthur and Molly. "I need to leave now if I'm going to make it to the graveyard by sundown."

"Won't you at least stay for dinner? There's plenty to go around." Molly asked still holding the butcher knife so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. She was still pale from shock but some color was beginning to return to her face.

"No. Thank you but I really must be going. I have two chances a night. When it's leaving and when it's returning and I still don't know where it sleeps." Reiki said moving to the door.

"Then won't you come back in the morning? You must be hungry. Say you'll come back tomorrow and I'll have a huge breakfast waiting. Then you could eat and rest comfortably before tomorrow night." Molly insisted as she, Arthur and Harry followed her outside.

The offer was so tempting that Reiki actually felt herself swayed by the argument. It wasn't a good idea to become too comfortable as a Hunter. It softened the mind, body and senses and those were the Hunter's main tools. If a Hunter couldn't rely on those three things there was nothing they could rely on. But the thought of food and another day free from the fears one faced when sleeping through the day so soon after a werewolf attack finally won out.

"I'll... try. Depending on how the night goes, I may not be in the area by sunrise." Reiki said compromising with herself. This left it open to go either way. If she decided to follow her training then Molly and Arthur would simply believe her done here and moved on when she didn't return but also left their door open to her should the weariness of last night's battle overwhelm her.

"No time is too early." Molly pushed. "I'm up before the sun almost every day."

"Thank you. If I'm still in the village, I'll stop by." Reiki said smiling at Molly's earnestness.

"Be careful!" Arthur called after her as she turned and let herself out the side gate.

Reiki raised her right arm without looking back to show she heard him, raised her hood once more and disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Return To The Cemetery

*Authors Note: Thanks for all the hits! It really makes me feel good about writing the story and posting it for everyone to enjoy. I'd like some feedback though, just to let me know what about it you like. Sorry for the last couple days but I've been kinda sick and haven't been able to just sit down and write. Hopefully there will be more posts as the weekend goes on.

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters therein.

**Return To The Cemetery**

"Another uneventful night." Reiki yawned to herself as she watched the moon start it's slow decent to the western horizon. "Was there even a vampire in the beginning?"

She looked around the dark cemetery. Even the wildlife seemed completely absent tonight. Probably because of the werewolf attack the night before. The beast's scent had to be all over the place and still pretty strong. Would that prevent a vampire from coming here? Possibly. Maybe she'd have more luck skulking the village streets. If she spotted it leaving a victim's house she could follow it to it's coffin and then take care of the thing during the day. She had yet to find a more efficient or powerful weapon against vampires than sunlight. A thorough search of the graveyard hadn't turned up any fresh graves or disturbances, though that didn't necessarily mean much. The vampire could simply be hiding in a nearby cave or even in one of the abandoned buildings nearby. As long as it carried dirt from it's grave with it, it could live practically anywhere. With cars and moving vans available night or day in most cities these days, safe non-magical transportation was usually readily available to any vampire with a shred of logic and common sense.

Reiki sighed and turned her gaze to the stars as she thought back to the night before. What had happened after she'd hit her head? She still couldn't remember but something must have happened. Sunrise had still been a good five minutes away at least when she'd hit the gravestone so what happened? Why hadn't it killed her? Had it run when Remus arrived? That didn't make sense. Maybe he'd fought it off. While it wasn't likely it wasn't improbable. Normal witches and wizards were known to be able to do such things and some had even killed werewolves before. You don't have to be specially trained to kill werewolves or even vampires for that matter to be able to do it but it certainly helps which was why the Order existed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling from her empty stomach. Absently she looked down at herself and put a hand to her abdomen. She allowed herself a brief moment of regret that she couldn't have taken Molly's offer of dinner before she'd left but then quickly pushed it from her mind again. It just simply hadn't been possible.

Sudden movement at the gates caught her attention and she quickly pulled her cloak around herself, activating the chameleon charm it held, and turned to study the figure walking in her direction. In the pale moonlight she identified the figure as a man carrying a large basket of some kind. As he drew closer to the bench she was sitting on it seemed that he started to second guess himself as the number of times he checked the way behind him increased from occasionally to nearly every other step. He stopped three rows away and slowly turned a full circle taking in everything within sight.

"Reiki? Are you here?" He asked in a quiet but carrying whisper and Reiki recognized the voice.

"Remus, isn't it? What are you doing out here?" She asked lowering her cloak with a disappointed sigh.

He nodded before moving closer and joining her on the bench.

"Molly was worried. You didn't eat at all yesterday and she couldn't stand to know you were out here without food. I finally convinced her to let me bring you a basket so that she wouldn't keep worrying. She didn't want to interrupt your work." He explained setting the basket between them and looking out to survey the graveyard again. "It's quiet tonight."

"The animals have vacated the area temporarily. They smell the werewolf." Reiki commented as she peeked into the basket. It was full to bursting with everything from bread and soup to salad, sandwiches and fruit. "Neither of you needed to do this."

"No, but that's Molly. It's as though she just can't help herself." Remus said with a small smile.

She considered him for a moment. His whole attitude and demeanor seemed to have changed from the nervous, almost frantic man she'd meet the morning before. He was tired. Haggard. In the moonlight he looked as pale as the vampires she hunted except for the deep dark circles under his eyes. He looks dead, she thought suddenly.

"You should be home asleep. You could cost me the fight if a vampire really is in the area." She said looking away from him.

"Are you always so callous? I can handle myself in a fight." He snapped angrily.

"I wasn't trying to imply you couldn't or that I didn't think you capable." She said unnerved. "I was only trying to say that with you here during a fight, I would have to divide my attention between your safety and my job. It would complicate things and my chances of being able to effectively fight would be lowered."

His glare melted away into confusion.

"You're trying to say you'd be worried about me?"

"Yes." She agreed after a few moments consideration. "I guess that is what I'm trying to say."

"Then why couldn't you just come out and say so?" He asked slightly amused.

"I did." He laughed. "Did I say something funny?" She asked uncertainly.

"No. You just have a strange way of showing your concern." He explained still smiling.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to what could be defined as normal human interaction." She said looking away.

"You don't need to apologize. It's a part of who you are, isn't it? Being so calculating, I mean." He clarified.

"I suppose you could say that. All hunters are trained to be a certain way. We can't allow ourselves to become attached or to form bonds with others. That is why we are renamed. We are required to shed our pasts so completely that we even forget who our parents were. Civility is required to a point but if the conversation revolves outside of business matters, we are at a loss of how to communicate effectively."

"So it's not that you don't feel for others, you just don't know how to react to them."

"Right."

She glanced at him under the pretence of checking the cemetery again and when their gazes met they both looked away.

"What do you do?" She asked finally un able to take the awkward silence anymore.

"I'm a currently unemployed Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor." Remus said with an amused tone in his voice. "I specialize in defense against dangerous magical creatures. Such as vampires."

She could he was teasing her slightly for her earlier assessment of him but it only registered briefly as her mind began to race with new possibilities for the events of the night before.

"And werewolves?" She asked looking at him sharply.

"You seem overly obsessed with werewolves for being a vampire hunter." He snapped defensively.

"It's a logical reaction seeing as I was attacked by one last night. I ask because were you the one who found me and I'm still trying to piece things together." She explained quickly, hoping not to have her intentions misunderstood again.

"And what do you think I can tell you that you don't already know?" He asked cautiously.

"How did you find me? Were you coming into the cemetery to visit a grave? Did you hear the werewolf, realize what it was and come to look into it? Was it still here when you arrived? If so, what was it doing? Did you fight it off or drive it away somehow? I guess what I really want to know is how am I still alive? How is it I wasn't bitten?"

She was staring at him in earnest now and he considered the questions carefully.

"I heard you scream. When I arrived I saw the werewolf standing over you about to go in for the kill and I drove it off. You were bleeding rather badly though I couldn't tell if you'd been bitten or if it had merely tore into you with it's claws so I took you back to the Burrow and we treated your wounds. We administered wolves bane as a precaution."

After a few moments consideration she nodded slowly.

"Then I hope you'll accept my gratitude."

"You don't need to be grateful. I didn't do anything to deserve it." He muttered looking away again.

"I'm still alive because of your actions." She pointed out also looking away uncomfortably.

Emotions, giving thanks, normal conversation with a normal wizard. Things were getting much too complicated here.


	6. Friends?

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters therein.

**Chapter Six - Friends?**

The sun had nearly risen when Remus finally stood and stretched his back.

"It seems you're stuck here for another night." He mentioned conversationally.

It was the first time either of them had spoken since Reiki had finally convinced him to help her eat the food Molly had sent for her.

"Yes." She sighed. "I know these investigations take time but I was really hoping to be done by now."

"How long do these investigations usually last?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"Anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. It depends on the hunter and their experience. But if you could either sit back down and be quiet or take the basket and go back to the Weasley's, it would be greatly appreciated. This is the most critical time of night for vampires. They must return to their lair by sunrise." She explained as politely as she could.

He gave her a small amused grin and took his seat beside her again.

"What happens if nothing happens?" He asked quietly.

"Then it can be assumed that the vampire doesn't rest in either graveyard and I have to broaden my search. Tomorrow night I begin walking the village."

Remus nodded and returned to helping her scan the area as he'd been doing since they'd eaten. When the sun finally crested the horizon Reiki sighed again.

"Alright. It's time for me to reevaluate the situation." She muttered as she stood.

"How so?" Remus asked following her example this time and picking up the basket.

"I need to determine if the threat could possibly be contributed to some other cause, which means I need to examine the body of one of the victims. If there is no evidence of vampiric activity, I'll need to report to the Council. Depending on their decision, I'll either wait here until they can send someone to further examine a body and find the actual cause of the deaths or be reassigned." Reiki explained as they started toward the entrance of the cemetery.

"You mentioned earlier that the length of an investigation depended on the experience of the hunter assigned." Remus began curiously. "How many investigations have you done?"

"This is my first." She answered after a few moments.

A small blush had crept into her cheeks and she was determinedly avoiding looking at him. He grinned but dropped the subject.

"Thank you for bringing the food. Tell Molly I appreciated it." Reiki said as she stopped outside of the gates.

"You're not going back to the house?" Remus asked shocked.

"No. It's better if I'm not dependant on anyone."

"Accepting their hospitality doesn't make you dependant on them." Remus scolded mildly. "They know you are in a very dangerous profession and are simply concerned. Also, I seem to remember you promising Molly you'd go back if you were still in the area. Was that an empty promise?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone's feelings, but no, I wasn't intending to go back at all. I also didn't promise anything. I said that if I was in the village, that I would stop by. If you haven't noticed the village is at least a quarter mile from here and I have no intention of going into the village until nightfall. It's simply too risky to go back." Reiki explained calmly.

"And what am I to tell Molly when she asks about the food? I won't lie to her and say that I didn't see you. And I also won't tell her you've done your job and gone." Remus snapped angrily.

"Why are you so insistent that I go back?" She asked with note of annoyance.

"Because I don't understand how you can be so cold to people who have done nothing but help you! We all just want to be your friends! Why is that so hard for you to accept? It's not as though they expect anything from you in return!"

"Maybe you've missed a critical element to being a hunter. We work, live and travel alone. We don't like having others around because it complicates our lives. We forget everything of our former lives because emotions cloud judgments. Say time still permitted a vampire to attack us right now. If I were just meeting you for the first time and you were killed, I would still be able to do my job and move on without any remorse, feelings of regret, or thoughts of 'what if' scenarios running through my head. I have to be able to think objectively. Allowing people to get close to you only make thinking absolutely objectively impossible. Constantly worrying about how those people are doing, if they're safe... seeing someone else die and wondering if they had a family somewhere that was going to wonder where they were... having to be the one to bring the bad news to that family and see their sorrow... and knowing there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. I won't put myself through that. So go back. Tell them whatever will make you sleep better at night. I. Don't. Care." Reiki said firmly.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence before she raised her hood and started walking away along the fence. She stopped a few feet away and turned her head slightly.

"It was nice to meet you Remus Lupin." Then she faced forward again and continued walking.

Remus watched her until she was out of sight before turning and walking back to the Burrow. He didn't know what he was going to tell the others but he took the time during the walk to debate telling them the truth or coming up with a plausible story. When he reached the front door, however, he hadn't come up with anything but the truth. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Oh! Remus! You were gone so long. I was beginning to wonder what happened. Did you find her?" Molly asked opening the door and looking relieved.

"Yes. She was in the cemetery like I thought. I stayed with her most of the night but there wasn't any sign of the vampire she was after." Remus explained sighing.

"Then where is she?" Molly asked confused.

"She's..."

"Oh! There you are, dear! Come on inside. Both of you. Come on. I've got a nice big breakfast already waiting." Molly exclaimed as she glanced over Remus' shoulder.

"Sorry I'm a little late Molly." Reiki said apologetically as she stepped up next to Remus. "I left something at the cemetery and had to go back for it."

Remus gave her a suspicious look but she determinedly ignored him. Molly ushered them into the kitchen and ordered them to wash their hands before sitting down to eat while she ran upstairs to wake everyone else.

"You came after all." Remus noted as they washed their hands at the sink.

"It seems I didn't distance myself soon enough." Reiki sighed. "After all, how could I let my friends worry about me when I had been too selfish to worry about them."

To be continued.......

Waiting for reviews.


End file.
